horrorfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
A Haunted World
A Haunted World is a mass crossover horror/adventure film. It serves as a continuation of slasher films such as Friday the 13th, A Nightmare on Elm Street, Hellraiser, Halloween, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, as well as Disney Channel Shows such as the Suite Life series, Hannah Montana, Sonny With A Chance. The film focuses on the characters of these franchises, and how their story draws them together. Plot The film opens in the Cenobites Labryinth, where Pinhead has summoned Freddy Krueger before Leviathan. Pinhead explains that Freddy is chaotic and Pinhead intends to destroy or control all that is chaotic, and that there is a list of people that require their attention. On Earth, Cody Martin is attending Haddonfield University, where his roommate was apparently killed. Because of the stress of this, Cody visits his home in Boston, where his twin brother Zack is working for Tipton industry. Earlier, Zack was overseeing the deconstruction of the S.S Tipton, when a man named Tommy Jarvis trespassed the property, seeking to destroy the corpse of Jason Voorhees, which was found among the cargo left behind. Zack brushed it off at first until Jason himself attacked them, but left as if supernaturally drawn to something. Zack recounts this to Cody, who doesn't believe him. That said, they both decide to go on vacation because of their stressful times, and decide to pay a visit to Cody's girlfriend Bailey Pickett at Yale. Meanwhile, young wizard and new head of Wiztech, Justin Russo invites his friends and family for an annuel family picnic but the plans are interrupted when his angel ex girlfriend Rosie asks for their help; cenobites are planning to invade earth, and the angels are unable to do anything about it, but since the Russo siblings previously defeated the angels of darkness, could be able to help. Justin is given the Lament Configuration, and intends to summon the cenobites to see if they can be reasoned with. At Stanford University, Miley Stewart and Lilly Truscott are constantly harassed by Condor Studios for the Hannah Montana image to replace Sonny Munroe, who stopped working at the studios following a breakdown on account of her mother being nearly killed, Sonny herself nearly being kidnapped, and constant nightmares of a scary man. Miley refuses and becomes concerned when a string of murders occur around L.A and Standford, which are blamed on a serial killer or a suicide cult. Condor Studios itself is underfire, due to casting couch rumors, Sonny checking into a sanitarium.Chad Dylan Cooper, an actor for the studios and Sonny's ex boyfriend, becomes suspicious of Sonny's doctor, Terrence Wynn, when he learns Wynn is feeding her false information an looking for info on her father. Serial killer, Michael Myers arrives at camp Crystal Lake, and finds the Necromonicon Ex Mortis in a cabin, along with a shrine to Jason's mother. Jason himself catches Michael by surprise, but Michael overpowers him and rips several pages from the Necromonicon. Jason suddenly goes into a hypnotic trance and walks away, apparently under Michael's control. At Wiztech, Justin and his siblings summon the cenobites led by Pinhead, who is intrigued by the wizards and offers them a place at their side, if they kill their enemies and help take over the world. Alex Russo speaks out, saying as far as she's concerned, Pinhead and his followers are the enemy and threat. Pinhead departs telling them that they will eventually reconsider, giving them a list of names. At Yale, Bailey introduces the Martin twins to her young friend Steven Loyd Doyal, a high school freshmen she's tutoring. It turns out Steven's family is moving to Boston and will be neighbors to the Martin's. They spend they day hanging out in the dorm, when Jason Voorhees breaks down the door. Zack, Cody and Bailey make a run for it, but Steven fights with him and surprisingly holds his own. They fight/chase takes to the parking lot, where they (Jason including) are caught by surprise by a werewolf (Alex Russo's boyfriend Mason). Alex and Justin arrive, Jason is overwhelmed and flees but both Zack and Justin are injurd in the fight. At the hospital, Justin and Alex reluctantly explain themselves and reveal their supernatural nature to Zack, Cody and Bailey. Steven isn't too surprised, and explains his adopted parents, Tommy and Karla are investigators of serial killers, and educated him on superstious happenings. Alex then shows them the list Pinhead gave them. Miley and Lilly visit their friends and family, but stop by Condor Studios to put the rumors to rest. They meet Chad who overhears Dr. Wynn mention to James Condor about a high profile patient that Sonny's to share a room with. Chad leaves to see what he means, and Miley and Lilly join him to avoid the paparazzi. At the sanitarium, they see the new patient, a large man in a mask, break loose and go on a rampage. In the confusion, Chad runs into Sonny and helps her escape. Dr. Wynn speaks to a man named Drayton Sawyer about a deal they made, revealing the patient is none other than Leatherface. With a news of the breakout, Sonny, Miley and Lilly are questioned by government agents (Justin and Alex incognito), but Max Russo blows their cover, and reveals their wizards. Justin and Alex clue them in on what's happening and they are trying to find a connection to what Wynn is doing, and the Cenobites. Everyone meets at the Russo's wizard lair, where they discuss what's happened to them so far. Via the chalkboard, they are contacted by Freddy Krueger, who confesses to the "cult killings" and says that they should head to Crystal Lake. Following this, Freddy is approached by Pinhead, and admits he's helping Michael with his agenda "out of curiousity". When everyone arrives at Crystal Lake, Steven's adopted father, Tommy Doyal calls in his friend Tommy Jarvis, revealing they made as taskforce that deals with supernatural killers called T&T. While exploring the camp, Miley and Lilly run into an bound and chained Jason, being tortured by Michael. At that point, several men in black, wearing tattoos take the camp hostage, led by Dr. Wynn. Freddy manifests from Michael and invokes the necormonicon, summoning deadites. Jason breaks loose and begins fighting Jarvis while Michael advances on Sonny, before his attention is drawn to Steven. Everyone else manages to kill of the deadites after the slaughter the men in black, but Wynn flees, as does Michael after Chad shoots him with a flare gun. Freddy disappears, and Jason is attacked by a deadite Pamela Voorhees, forcing him to kill her. Jason becomes despondant and leaves. Following the ordeal, the Doyal's finally move next door to the Martin' suite. Zack and Cody notice Steven acting cold, unhinged and displays unnatural strength. They question Mr. and Mrs. Doyal, who explains that Steven is the product of the Thron cults experiments. Michael Myers is under the influence of the Thorn Curse, which represents a demon who will wreak havoc unless the barer of the curse kills off their family. The current barer is Michael Myers and the cult used Smiths Groove Sanitarium as a front, with Wynn as it's leader; and used experiments to impregnate female patients with Michael's DNA, all resulting in miscarriges and stillbirths. But Steven's mother is Michael's niece, Jamie Loyd, and was to be Michael's final sacrifice, at which point the curse will pass on to Karla's son Danny, who is currently out of the country. They now speculate that the cult has different plans for Steven now. Cody calls Justin with this information, and Justin summons Pinhead and demands to know if the cenobites are behind the curse. This offends Pinhead, who explains that the demon behind the Thron curse is chaotic and an enemy of Leviathans, one of many who will be destroyed when the cenobites invade Earth. Pinhead gives them an offer - the wizards join them in destroying Leviathan's enemies or else be considered one of them. Pinhead gives them twenty four hours to decide before he makes up their mind for them. The next day, the day before Halloween, Bailey visits her family in Kettlecorn, only to be abducted by the cult. Back in LA, Miley suffers a seizure and is put into a hospital. When she's unconscious, she encounters Freddy, who attempts to torture her. Sonny is set to make her return to So Random and the Russo siblings, Mason and Juliet are there in case the cenobites show up. Sonny gets a call from Drayton Sawyer, holding her mother, Connie hostage in her home. Mason and Max head there to rescue her. At the Tipton Hotel, Dr. Wynn and some of his men take the Martin Family and the Doyal family at gun point at the Martin's suite, and Condor Studios is attacked by the cenobites, led by Pinhead, who Alex, Justin, and Juliet confront. In their respective conversations, Drayton, Freddy, Pinhead and Wynn reveal the truth; years ago, Connie was experimented on by the Thorn cult, but escaped them before giving birth, making Sonny Michael's daughter, and Steven's half sister. The cult intends on using them to continue the curse for a new generation, but Pinhead reveals Michael has a different agenda - he isn't under control of the curse of cult, but only encouraged to kill by the curse and was a developing sociopath from the beginning, the cult being a means to his own end. Pinhead is taken down by a collapsing stage light, Leatherface is beaten by Max but flees, Drayton shoots Mason and is knocked unconsious, and Freddy is overpowered by the sudden appearance of a ghostly woman with white streaks in her hair, awakening Miley, who is abducted along with Lilly. The cenobites are driven off but in the confusion, Sonny is kidnapped by the cult, and Wynn has Carey and Kurt Martin shot and sets the Tipton Hotel on fire, Zack, Cody and the Doyals escape but Steven is kidnaped. Michael arrives in New York to ransack the Russo's home, going out of his way kill Juliet and Mason's families killed, and cripples Justin's friend Zeke. In addition to this, the cult takes away Pinheads unconscious body. The next day everyone meets up with vengeance on the mind. They deduce that the cult took their hostages to Smiths Groove Sanitarium and head to Haddonfield. Cody sneaks into the Sanitarium by himself and witnesses the cult experimentally torture Pinhead and Jason, before being locked up. That T&T lead an assault on the Sanitarium. Zack runs into Cody, and they free the hostages, but that includes Pinhead and Jason. Pinhead disappears as Justin and Alex confront him, and Freddy manifests from Michael again and tries to get him to kill Jason, but Michael turns against him. Michael beats both Freddy and Jason in under a minute before turning his attention to Sonny and Steven. Chad leads the hostages out, but Steven charges Michael and the two fight. The cult attempts to help Michael but Zack and Cody kill them off. Wynn himself pulls a gun on them, only to get shot by Tommy Doyal. Steven becomes more unhinged and violent, ultimately hanging Michael out a window with a makeshift noose of wire. Following this, the remaining cult members are arrested, but Michael, Jason and Freddy's bodies all disappear. In the epilogue, Bailey moves in with Zack and Cody, both still shaken up by these events. Justin continues to be concerned with the cenobites invasion, and hears word of plans for the Elysium configuration. Miley returns at the hospital, and sees the ghostly woman again who warns her things are not over. The Doyal's move again, Steven worried the curse will overtake him, but is still in contact with his new found half sister. Freddy returns to the boiler room, and receives a message that there is another like him. T&T arrest Drayton, who agrees to talk about his deal with the cult, but refuses to reveal Leatherfaces location. Finally, Chad spends the night at Sonny's house, and glimpse Michael's shadow in house next door, but simply brushes it off. Cast * Don Shanks as Michael Myers * Kodi Smit-McPhee as Steven Loyd Doyal * Kris Lemech as Tommy Doyal * Emily Perkins as Karla Loyd Doyal * Corey Feldman as Tommy Jarvis * Michael Hogan as Terrence Wynn * Doug Bradley as Pinhead * Robert Englund as Freddy Krueger * Kane Hodder as Jason Voorhees * Dan Yeager as Leatherface * Cole Sprouse as Cody Martin * Dylan Sprouse as Zack Martin * Debby Ryan as Bailey Pickett * Brenda Song as London Tipton * Phill Lewis as Marion Mosby * Demi Lovato as Sonny Munroe * Sterling Knight as Chad Dylan Cooper * Brandon Mychal Smith as Nico Harris * Doug Brochu as Grady Mitchell * Allisyn Ashley Arm as Zora Lanchester * Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart * Emily Osment as Lilly Truscott * Mitchel Musso as Oliver Oken * Jason Earles as Jackson Stewart * Billy Ray Cyrus as Robby Ray Stewart * Moises Arias as Rico Suave * Selena Gomez as Alex Russo * David Henrie as Justin Russo * Jake T. Austin as Max Russo * Jennifer Stone as Harper Finkle * Maria Barrera as Theresa Russo * David DeLuise as Jerry Russo * Greg Sulkin as Mason Greyback * Dan Benson as Zeke Beakerman * Bridgit Mendler as Juliet van Heusen * Leven Rambin as Rosie * Heather Langenkamp as Nancy Thompson * Bruce Cambell as Ash Williams (cameo) Soundtrack * Criminal Mind by Gowan * Don't Fear the Reaper by HIM * Hellraiser by Ozzy Osbourne * Things Go Bump In The Night by Allstars * Sweet Dreams by Emily Browning Score * The Halloween Theme * Hellraiser theme * A Nightmare on Elm Street theme Trivia * This film is two hours long. * This film is established to be set in the timeline established in Halloween Return of Michael Myers and Curse of Michael Myers, but it references the events of Halloween: Twenty Years Later and Ressurection as a rumor. * The film is takes place in September and October in 2012. Sequel A sequel is in the works, allegedly to feature characters from Saw, Scream, I Know What You Did Last Summer, Lizzie McGuire, Shake It Up, Good Luck Charlie, Jessie, A.N.T Farm, and Bridge to Terabithia. Set to explore the creation Elysium Configuration, the return of Nancy Thompson, implicated in this film. The sequel will be entitled A Haunted World: No Survivors. The sequel will also be given a mini series format. Category:Films